


The Final Calling

by CesarioOneiroi (VividDayDreamer)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Darkness, Death, Don't copy to another site, Drowning, Fear, Helplessness, Pain, Poetry, Sorrow, Trust, Will to Survive, burdens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/CesarioOneiroi
Summary: WARNING:  Mentions of death, drowning, gruesome violenceRead at your own will.





	The Final Calling

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: Mentions of death, drowning, gruesome violence**
> 
> Read at your own will.  
  
  
  


  


What is this world, with its darkness abound?  
It's cold, and it's lonely,  
All I sense is fear...

The fear of what?  
I fear its the unknown.  
This world is unfamiliar, but its taken me,  
Taken me into its grasp and I cannot fight the urge  
to remove myself from that which continues to call my name,  
entrancing me as my feet marches on, it's destination unknown.  
At least unknown to me.

Helpless, fear takes over.  
It holds my heart in its hands,  
It's death gripping at the muscle still lodged in my chest.  
It's dark and thin arms,  
strong and unbending;  
a determined, eerie shadow of absolute substance.

Its a set of black veins,  
petrified to form an unyielding stave,  
used as arms with sharpened claws  
protruding from its hands;  
weapons perfectly cast for this purpose;  
to pierce its victim in earnest.

  


  


It found me.  


  


  


Its punctured my sternum,  
nearly impaling me with its sudden thrust,  
breaking through ribs and cartilage,  
shattering what shield I had,  
and turning it into a gory mixture of hallowed shards.  
There lies the blood stained bits of rigid, calcium fibers,  
among fragments of tissue,  
of ruptured vessels and sliced flesh,  
and of broken tendons,  
leaving that intensely beating muscle  
that dangles from nearly sliced arteries,  
vulnerable and scared.  
It succumbs to that monster's desperate will,  
to own the beating of my heart.

  


  


It's a miracle I'm still alive.

But it's found me.

  


  


It's grip pulls me by that which keeps me alive,  
drags me to the furthest corner of this world.  
My eyes frantically search for any form of hope,  
anything recognizable to tell me where I am.

My sights anchor to a rock.  
I know that rock,  
that boulder so large and heavy,  
with its jagged edges and uneven facade.  
It surface is moist of salty water,  
and sticky with reddened stains.  
It looks so heavy...  
too heavy for one to carry...

Dragging further, I trip on a branch.  
tasting the bitter soil flung into my mouth.  
I spit the distasteful crumbs of this earth back out,  
its flavor leaves me to cringe,  
to want to hurl the contents of my stomach,  
innards enriched with acids.

Looking over, I find the culprit of my fall;  
a perfect specimen of nature,  
with green leaves, and hints of floral buds.  
It is out of place here.  
A closer inspection shows the rotting of its base,  
blackened,  
its crumbling surface the reason for its dismemberment.  
The decay of its self,  
spreading like a virus,  
infecting it until it is no longer...perfect.  
I was mistaken.  
It does belong in this wretched world.

A cry escapes my lungs,  
tears pour down my face  
as I am forcefully yanked by this beast's uncaring hold;  
made to stand once more, and drag myself;  
a slave to its bidding.

  


  


But now, we've stopped.

  


  


Blood spews from my mouth,  
down my chin,  
mixed in with the salty rivers that pour down my cheeks.

  


Its found me.

  


It has me.

  


Where am I?

  


  


It's too dark.  
My my vision is blurred by traitorous eyes,  
with tears that prevent me from seeing.  
I can't—  
I hear waves...

Once more I am tugged forth by unrelenting hands,  
the pain so strong in my chest,  
my feet inch closer and closer...  
No!  
I fear the water's edge,  
yet my legs keep walking.  
Ankles covered,  
calves touch frigid waters,  
now in knee deep.  
My voice tapers,  
a shuddering cry,  
a weakened sound from a trembling jaw.

  


But it's useless.

  


Angry waters splash at my waist,  
and yet, my feet still reach the bottom,  
still listening to the beckoning of an unknown master.

  


Further in.

  


I shudder at the ice cold feeling against my stomach.

  


Further in.

  


It nips at my bosom,  
turbulent waters rage through the open cavity in my chest.  
My heart feels cold,  
it slows its pace.

  


Further in.

  


_"Please....stop"_ I plead,  
but the begging is useless.

  


Further in.

  


Waters rise to my throat,  
crashing against my ears,  
pounding indistinct sounds of barely audible words;  
it overwhelms the remainder of my senses.  
With chaos ruling my mind,  
with panic setting in I question, _"Why?"_  
Whispers call out to me,  
claiming it is of my own doing.  
Waves crash into my ears,  
its repetitive, shouting that sounds of, "Trust?"  
No...perhaps I'm hearing wrong  
for waters cannot speak...  
yet it's all I hear with every crash upon my skull...

  


Further in.

  


I do not know what's next.  
Or perhaps, I do...  
I choke on waters invading my mouth,  
evil assaulting my nasal passages.  
I start to feel weak.

  


Further in.

  


My last breath bubbles to the surface,  
eyes no longer blurred just by the salty waters of my tears,  
but now mixed in with this unforgiving sea.

My eyes close,  
the last thought in my mind is to relax,  
accept this fate thrust upon me,  
a hand selfishly dealt by the beast.  
Tired, I rest,  
in hopes to find one final moment of peace.

  



End file.
